Windows NT 3.5
Windows NT 3.5 - друга операційна система лінійки Microsoft Windows NT. Вона була випущена 21 вересня 1994 року. Однією з головних цілей розробки Windows NT 3.5 було збільшення швидкості роботи операційної системи; в результаті проекту було присвоєно кодову назву "Daytona", що є відсиланням до гоночній трасі Daytona International Speedway у Дейтона-Біч, ФлоридаMark E. Russinovich, =David A. Solomon (2004). Microsoft Windows Internals (вид. 4th edition). Microsoft. ISBN 978-0-7356-1917-3.: «The first release of Windows NT was larger and slower than expected, so the next major push was called a project "Daytona", named after the london in Florida. The main goals for this release were to reduce the size of the system, increase the speed of the system, and, of course, to make it more reliable».. Слідом за Windows NT 3.5 були випущені версії Windows NT 3.51 у 1995 році і Windows NT 4.0 у 1996. Загальна характеристика У цій версії Windows NT вперше стали використовуватися назви редакцій системи "Windows NT Workstation" і "Windows NT Server" (у версії 3.1 редакції називалися "Windows NT і Windows NT Advanced Server"). Версія Workstation допускала підключення до сервера файл тільки 10 клієнтів і не підтримувала клієнтів Apple Macintosh. Версія Server включала всі можливі мережеві функції і опції. Windows NT 3.5 включала інтегровану підтримку Winsock і TCP/IP. Перша версія Windows NT 3.1 включала лише неповну реалізацію TCP/IP; NT 3.5 стеки : TCP/IP та IPX/SPX були переписаніHow to Optimize Windows NT to Run Over Slow WAN Links w/TCP/IP. Була додана підтримка прошарку сумісності для TCP/IP NetBIOS over TCP/IP (NetBT), а також додані клієнти і сервери DHCP і WINSDHCP (Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol) Basics. Windows NT 3.5 могла надавати загальний доступ до файлів через FTP, а до принтерів через LPR. Були доступні сервери Gopher, WWW і WAIS. Комплект Windows NT 3.5 Resource Kit включав першу реалізацію Microsoft DNS. Windows NT 3.5 підтримувала віддалений доступ до системи (Remote Access Service) з використанням модему, підключеного до телефонної лінії. Підтримувалися протоколи SLIP і PPP. Іншими новими можливостями Windows NT 3.5 є підтримка VFAT (здатність використовувати імена файлів довжиною до 255 символів), а також підтримка IOCPInside I/O Completion Ports: Sysinternals. Додано новий екран запуску системи. Інтерфейс був оновлений відповідності з Windows 3.1x, Windows for Workgroups 3.xx. Версія компонента Object Linking and Embedding (OLE) була оновлена з 1.0 до 2.0, що призвело до підвищення продуктивності і зменшення обсягу використовуваної пам'яті. Windows NT 3.5 не підтримувала портативні комп'ютери, так як для неї не було драйверів карт PCMCIA. У липні 1995 року Windows NT 3.5 із пакетом оновлень Service Pack 3 був привласнений рейтинг TCSEC C2Windows NT Server 4.0 - Maintain - Revision 1.1. Microsoft. 1998. Архів оригіналу за 2012-08-07. Процитовано 4 September 2009.. Windows NT 3.5 не може бути встановлена на процесорах новіше, ніж вихідна версія Pentium (ядро P5)Windows NT 3.5 Setup and the Pentium Pro Processor. Microsoft. 1 November 2006. Архів оригіналу за 2012-08-07. Процитовано 4 September 2009.. Ця помилка була виправлена в Windows NT 3.51. Установка могла бути здійснена після модифікації файлів на компакт-диску з дистрибутивом. Редакції * Windows NT 3.5 Workstation * Windows NT Server 3.5 Примітки